


Otro tipo de oscuridad

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No son los libros de terror lo que más miedo da...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro tipo de oscuridad

Parecía que iba a llover.

Hiyoshi se alzó el cuello del abrigo y guardó el libro en la mochila. No tenía prisa. Podía esperar a llegar a su casa. Imaginar lo que podía pasarle a esa pobre chica no tenía ningún misterio; se asustaría, gritaría y luego buscaría el consuelo de una mano masculina en la oscuridad. Siempre era así.

Empezaba a hacer frío. Mientras pensaba en el final de la historia, Hiyoshi movió los dedos de la mano, desentumeciéndolos después de haber tenido sujeto el libro durante un buen rato. Se encontró pensando que sería agradable, ya que no tenía miedo de nada, que por una vez, alguien buscara su mano cuando se asustara.

Las chicas de su alrededor pasaban a su lado sin fijarse en él. Hablando, saltando y comentando en voz demasiado alta cualquier tontería que se les ocurriera.

Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos. Eran tontas. Estúpidas. Tampoco querría que una chica así le cogiera de la mano.

–Hace frío, ¿eh? –preguntó Ootori, dando un par de zancadas para ponerse a su altura.  
–Sí –contestó automáticamente.

Observó las manos de Ootori, llevaba guantes y aun así se las frotaba con insistencia. Cualquier chica estaría encantada de cogérselas y ayudarle a calentarlas, si Ootori no fuera tan tímido, claro. Y si no estuviera con él. Se daba cuenta de que algunas chicas ahora los miraban.

–¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó.  
–Nada. Quería felicitarte –rectificó en el momento–. El año que viene serás el capitán del equipo.  
–Ah. No es para tanto.  
–Yo no quería ser capitán.  
–Entonces está bien.  
–Exacto. No voy a ser capitán. Pero espero que cuentes conmigo el año que viene.  
–Claro –contestó algo sorprendido.  
–¡Hasta mañana! –se despidió Ootori, adelantándole en pocos pasos.

Lo perdió de vista poco después. Era muy alto, tenía las manos grandes y caminaba muy deprisa. Él, por su parte, era más bajo y sus manos, consideraba, de un tamaño normal. Las sacó con timidez para volver a guardarlas rápidamente en los bolsillos.

¿Qué le pasaba a Ootori? ¿Se había acercado a hablar con él sólo para darle la enhorabuena? Además, Ootori era uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo, ¿cómo podía pensar que no contaría con él? Lo único que tenía claro es que Kabaji, Ootori y él mismo serían el pilar del futuro Hyôtei. Entonces, ¿por qué Ootori le había parecido algo apesadumbrado cuando le había pedido que contara con él? ¿De verdad lo dudaba?

Hiyoshi apretó el paso. Las nubes tapaban el sol, los días acababan cada vez antes y quería llegar a casa antes de que oscureciera o empezara a llover.

No entendía nada. No entendía por qué Ootori había ido a hablar con él, por qué parecía triste, ¿era por no ser capitán? ¡Pero si él mismo había dicho que no quería serlo!

Llego a la puerta de su casa de una carrera que le había hecho perder el aliento. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo en la calle. Todavía no había anochecido, aunque las nubes eran cada vez más grises y la luz había desaparecido.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer amigos? Ootori era un buen chico. ¡Y él no había pedido ser capitán! Si Ootori hubiera querido podría haberlo sido, Shishido era su mejor amigo, habría intercedido por él.

Subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella lo mejor que pudo, lanzando la mochila y el abrigo contra la puerta. Sacó el libro que había estado leyendo y se tiró a la cama con él, sin pararse a quitarse el uniforme. Lo haría luego, cuando se hubiera asegurado de que el libro acababa como imaginaba. Los libros eran mucho más fáciles de entender que las personas, más predecibles, no mentían y no le engañaban. En los libros no tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Mira tú por donde, ¡esto no es a razón de ningún cumpleaños! Es parte de mi reto personal de escribir un fic (así a grandes rasgos) de todos los personajes de Prince of Tennis. Al menos de los que más me gustan. Curiosamente, este mini-fic sobre Hiyoshi es de los que más me ha gustado hasta la fecha.


End file.
